The Ensanguined Rose of an Angel
by Miru-Rin
Summary: Noelle Engilhreinn, an S-Class mage who left her household at a very young age. She resides in the guild Fairy Tail. Her past, shrouded with mystery, is about to be uncovered. GrayxOC


**Miru :** Well, I love Fairy Tail. This manga is just filled with awesome-ness. So, while I'm having Writer's Block with the other stories, I have this one to lift up your spirits! It's... actually much easier to think about this one... ._.

**Natsu :** Whatever she said! When'll we get to **FIGHT**?!

**Lucy :** Natsu... -.-;; Not everything is about fighting.

**I do not own Fairy Tail in anyway. I only own the OCs and the story itself. Fairy Tail was created by Hiro Mashima.**

*~*~*~*

***~{The Prickled Angel}~***

"Damn it Natsu! Give me back my food!" Gray snarled. "Just eat fire, for the love of God!" Natsu stuck out his tongue as he ran to the other side of the room. Natsu bumped into Erza, who was slightly ticked off. Natsu and Gray then hugged each other; they were pretending to be friends so Erza would ease up. Lucy, who was talking to Mirajane, sighed.

"Oh! I just remembered something!" Mirajane said out of the blue. "Lucy, you haven't met Noelle yet, have you?" Lucy shook her head.

"I've heard of the name before..." Lucy nodded. "Is she from Fairy Tail?" Just about when Mirajane was about to answer, the front doors opened, and a person entered the room. Gray, Natsu, and Erza smiled delightfully. It was a girl with beige brown hair that was curled in the ends. She had straight bangs, and cherry blossom pink eyes. She had a light tan complexion. She was slightly skinny, and had a... medium bust size (I had to say that. X3). She was wearing a black and white polka dotted romper skirt that reached halfway through her thighs along with a red plaid cotton blouse with puffed short sleeves. She had red plaid armwarmers, a black leather bag tied wrapped around her waist, and a red rose on the left and right sides of her hair. She gasped as she saw Lucy, Lluvia, and Gazille. She smiled as she dragged the three in front of her.

"You guys must be new here! My name is Noelle Engilhreinn!" the girl greeted. "I've been in Fairy Tail for more than eight years! Call me Elle, if you want to!"

"My name is Lucy Heartphilia!" Lucy smiled. Elle smiled back and looked over to Lluvia and Gazille.

"Oh! You guys were the ones that used to be in the Phantom guild!" Elle recalled. "Well, it's always great to have new members. What are your names?"

"I'm Lluvia Loxar. Nice to meet you." Lluvia smiled. "We're terribly sorry for trying to destroy your guild. Although I do not recall seeing you."

"My name's Gazille Reitfox." Gazille droned, already walking away. Elle sweatdropped.

"Not really much of a talker huh?" she giggled. "Well, I don't mind you two being in the guild! It's always a pleasure to see new people!" Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Noelle turned around to see Gray. Elle felt tears coming to her eyes as she grinned brilliantly.

"Long time no see." Gray smirked, hugging her. When they pulled away, Elle slowly fell onto her knees and was was weeping like a newborn baby. Natsu laughed and Erza helped her up. Lluvia felt a tad bit of jealousy overcome her.

"Gray-sama, who is this?" Lluvia pried, concern in her voice.

"This is a friend of ours." Erza explained. "She's been in this guild for eight years. She normally works everyday except for the first Friday of every month. She's also an S-Class mage. You might know her better as "The Ensanguined Rose of the Angel"."

"Oh! Now I remember her!" Lucy said, astonished. "You modeled with Mirajane on one of my favorite magazines! And you're the second strongest woman in Fairy Tail!"

"Really? I never knew that you came here that often." Natsu sighed. "Well, Elle, what the heck have you been doing?" Elle bit her lip as she thought of a way to put it into words. Erza had a concerned look on her face; she knew it was hard to talk about.

"Uh... I-I've been saving up money for something important, y-you see." Noelle explained. "I have only a few more months until the money is due, so I have to hurry. Y-yeah! That's it." Erza sighed.

"Well, now that you're here, you might as well take a break from all of that hard work, right?" Erza suggested, changing the subject. "So, who wants to find a job?" Gray and Natsu raised their hands and started arguing whether who would get to choose. Elle laughed and went to look for a job in their place.

"E-Erza... if she was going to take a break, shouldn't she **not** work for today?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Yes, but this must be a relief compared to the S-Class missions she'd normally take." Erza clarified. "You see, she needs to gather 100 million jewels. She only has a few months left, and she only has 75 million jewels over the time she has spent here. She keeps one million for her own purposes." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Why does she need 100 million jewels?" Lucy interrogated. Suddenly, Elle tapped Erza on the shoulder, handing her a job poster.

"Lucy... If you really want to know..." Elle smiled sorrowfully. "I'll tell you after the mission."

*~*~* **Later that Day ~ The Guild**

"So, how was your waitress experience?" Lucy laughed. Elle giggled.

"I feel sorry for Mirajane, to be honest." she smiled. Gray was sitting next to her, gazing at her and smirking. Noelle realized this and looked at him as well. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing... it's just... it's been so long." Gray breathed. "Natsu, Erza, and I haven't seen you in a long, long time. I heard that you were continuously doing S-Class missions with Mistgun."

"Occasionally..." Noelle muttered. "But I kind of like working by myself sometimes too..." Lucy gazed at the roses in her hair.

"Noelle, where did you get those roses?" Lucy asked.

"Oh!" Noelle giggled, taking out the roses in her hair. She removed the leather bag from her waist, set it on the table, and pulled out the other roses. "I got this one from Gray, this one from Natsu, this one from Erza, Mistgun, and Mira!"

"What about that one?" Happy asked. "You've never told us about that one." A tear cascaded down her face.

"This one... is..." Elle muttered. Gray put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, concern in his voice.

"This is from... Vali Vouloir..." Elle mumbled, more tears coming out of her eyes. "He's the owner of my family's old company." Everyone's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean...?" Lucy stuttered.

"I... I..." Noelle was weeping, her forehead placed on the table, and her hands holding her head. "I want to go home... if you don't mind..." Gray grabbed one of Elle's hands and helped her stand up, his arm around her neck. He wiped a tear off of her face.

"I'll take her home, alright?" Gray announced. "I'll be with her until she settles down." Lluvia had a disdained look on her face.

"_I guess I have another rival in love..._" Lluvia thought as she watched Gray and Noelle leave the guild.

*~*~*~*

**Miru :** I'll be updating this probably more often than other stories. Mostly because I already got an idea for the last chapter. Roses do **not** have thorns. They have prickles. XD;; Honestly, I never knew that until yesterday. ^-^;; RxR~!


End file.
